


November 2013

by Whedonista93



Series: Lady P [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, NCIS
Genre: BAMF Darcy Lewis, Competent Tony DiNozzo, Crossover, F/M, Identity Reveal, Secret Identity, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:08:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25275919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whedonista93/pseuds/Whedonista93
Summary: “Amends need to be made.” She takes a deep breath. “And Darcy Lewis can’t exactly do that.”Tony finally lets the smile that’s been threatening show. “But Lady Darcy Paddington can.”
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/Darcy Lewis
Series: Lady P [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831132
Comments: 45
Kudos: 521





	November 2013

“Tony, love of my life!” Darcy beams exuberantly across the video link.

Tony lifts an eyebrow, unimpressed. “What did you do?”

Darcy grimaces. “Nothing yet.”

Tony _almost_ cracks a grin. “What do you _want_ to do?”

“Seen the news?”

He gives her a ‘duh’ look.

“Right. Well, I, uh, obviously we kind broke Greenwich,” she winces.

He nods. “I noticed.”

“Amends need to be made.” She takes a deep breath. “And Darcy Lewis can’t exactly do that.”

Tony finally lets the smile that’s been threatening show. “But Lady Darcy Paddington can.”

Darcy shrugs self-consciously.

Tony chuckles. “Do what you need to do, sweetheart.”

Darcy startles and finally looks at him again. “Really? Just like that?”

Tony shrugs. “Not really. I’ve been thinking about it a lot lately.” His smile slips and his expression turns serious. “Darce, we’ve been married almost a decade and only a dozen people in the world know. We had our reasons in the beginning, but now… you’re one of the most protected people on the planet, even without the Paddington name.”

“You’re still at NCIS,” she reminds him gently.

“Not for long, I think.”

She cocks her head curiously.

Tony shrugs. “Uncle Clive is getting up there. He’s been not so subtly hinting about me taking over some of the estate management. Gibbs is actively poaching an NSA analyst right now and Kate is more than ready to take over as SFA.”

“You’re serious.”

Tony nods. “My resignation is already drafted, Darce. I just haven’t had a good enough reason to turn it in yet.”

Darcy’s eyes flit away from the camera. “Shit. Constable coming. Gotta go.”

“I’ll call Uncle Clive, have him send a car and a lawyer.”

She blows him a kiss. “Love you.”

“Love you.”

She grasps Jane’s hand and admonishes her not to talk, there’s a lawyer on the way, before they’re whisked away to separate rooms.

“At least it isn’t jail cells,” Darcy mutters.

The inspector that comes in to sit across from her a few minutes later sneers down his nose at her. “I’m inspector Claude. You and your friends have made quite a mess.”

Darcy raises an eyebrow imperiously. “I’m not speaking to you without my lawyer.”

Claude snorts. “What lawyer?”

Darcy rolls her eyes. “Just because you feel like violating my rights by not allowing me to contact an attorney doesn’t mean I’m stupid. I called one before you morons even showed up.”

“And now we’re insulting law enforcement. Lovely.”

“I have all manner of respect for law enforcement. My husband is a federal agent. I have no respect, however, for incompetence. Do you have any idea who I am?”

“Yes, Miss Lewis, I am well aware of your identity. And I am well aware Stark Industries will likely send an attorney for one of his branch presidents. But how long will that take?”

Darcy shakes her head. “And we’re back to incompetence.”

Claude opens his mouth to retort, but is cut off by a knock on the door, another man in a suit sticking his head in. “Inspector Claude, if you’d step out with me please.”

“Of course, sir,” he answers as he exits.

The other man steps into the doorway, “I’m Chief Inspector Hill,” he inclines his head to Darcy politely. “Lady Paddington, I would like to sincerely apologize for my inspector’s behavior.”

Over his shoulder, Claude’s face pales.

Darcy smirks. “I expect you’ll be certain to make sure your inspectors have all the facts moving forward.”

“Of course, my Lady. Your uncle has sent an attorney and a car. Aside from panic and fear, I honestly haven’t the slightest why my officers brought you in. You cannot be held responsible for damage caused by an alien race, despite your embroilment in the events. I do offer the sincerest apologies of the department for my officers' hastiness.”

Darcy grins. “I’m glad you feel that way. I’m far more inclined to offer reparation aid when treated with the proper respect.”

Claude bails like his ass is on fire.

Hill grimaces. “Such assistance will be greatly appreciated by many, my Lady.”

Darcy stands. “I know. I’m free to go, then?”

“Your uncle sent a car. It’s waiting out front. Your friends have been escorted to the lobby.”

“My phone?”

Hill pulls an evidence bag from her pocket, dumping the phone into his hand and offering it to her. “You have several missed calls from someone called Tony, my Lady.”

“That would be my husband,” Darcy smirks, “Lord Anthony Paddington.”


End file.
